A Bit of a Pickle
A Bit of a Pickle is an internet episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the third season, and the sixty-seventh overall. This episode introduces Lammy, a possibly schizophrenic sheep, and Mr. Pickels, her (possibly) imaginary friend. It also gives a cameo appearance to Truffles, the character that they won against in Vote or Die. HTF Episode Description Make room at the table because the world of Happy Tree Friends gets a few new residents. Welcome Lammy and Mr. Pickels in their debut episode! Plot meets the two new characters, Lammy and a seemingly inanimate Mr. Pickels.]] The episode begins with Handy walking away from his truck so he can proceed to paint new lines for the road. Nearby, our contest winners Lammy and Mr. Pickels are seen having a tea party. Petunia, who is holding a teddy bear, walks by and notices Lammy, greeting her happily. Lammy invites her to join the tea party, so Petunia places the teddy bear on the unoccupied seat next to Mr. Pickels (who now appears to be a normal pickle despite having a face, hat, arms, and legs in the previous shot). strangles Petunia to death, presumably out of jealousy for Lammy. ]] Petunia tries to pour Lammy some tea, but there is only a tiny drop left. Both Petunia and Lammy laugh about it and Petunia leaves to fetch more tea. Lammy then witnesses Mr. Pickels ripping the head off of Petunia's teddy bear. Distraught, Lammy tries to fix the teddy bear, but Petunia comes back with more tea before Lammy can fix it. She sees Lammy trying to put the teddy bear's head back on, assuming that Lammy ripped the head off herself. Lammy then tries to explain that it was Mr. Pickels and points to his seat, only to find it empty, making her seem crazy and it frustrates Petunia. Lammy then sees Mr. Pickels emerge from behind a frustrated Petunia, where he starts strangling her with the air freshener she wears around her neck. Lammy rushes to help Petunia, only to hear a scream in the distance. Flaky, sitting on an electronic scooter, looks on in horror, as it now appears that Lammy has strangled Petunia to death, having her hands around the neck of her corpse and Mr. Pickels lying next to her, once again appearing as an ordinary pickle. Lammy gasps and drops Petunia's body, trying to explain that Mr. Pickels killed Petunia, but Flaky, not believing her, drives off in fear. Looking to the distance, Lammy sees Mr. Pickels in Handy's truck, where he pulls out a screwdriver and proceeds to start the vehicle. Lammy rushes to stop him, but accidentally accelerates the truck forward, running over Handy's head and, incidentally (and ironically), painting road lines with his blood. loves messing with Lammy.]] The truck begins to catch up to Flaky and also catches her attention, so she speeds up. They rush past Lumpy the policeman, who is eating his lunch on his motorcycle. He notices how fast the two are going and proceeds to give chase, but accidentally hurts and possibly kills Cuddles by slamming a car door on him, cutting off his ears and feet. Further ahead on the road, Flaky stops when she comes upon a tree trunk that has fallen across the road. Lammy breaks and stops right before hitting Flaky, but a metal plate flies forward from the truck, cutting Flaky's head and body in half. Lumpy approaches Lammy and pulls out a taser, ordering her out of the truck. Realizing the severity of the situation, Lammy gasps in fear and distress before getting her left eye shocked by Lumpy's taser for evading arrest after having already been proved violent. and Lammy remain best friends.]] Later, Lammy, with a severely swollen left eye from the tasing, sits alone in a jail cell, having a tea party with a sock puppet as her only companion. Her lunch arrives through a slot in the cell door. Among the food on the tray is a pickle, which Lammy sees as Mr. Pickels. Mr. Pickels then greets Lammy, jumps off the tray and starts stabbing the sock puppet with a needle. Moral "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are." Deaths #Petunia gets strangled by Mr. Pickels and (debatable) Lammy. #Handy gets run over by his own truck, driven by Lammy. #Cuddles gets his ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Lumpy, and possibly dies from blood loss. (debateable) #Flaky gets sliced by steel sheets flown off of Handy's truck. Injuries *Lumpy fires a taser into Lammy's left eye, badly electrocuting her and causing her eye to swell up. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total Rate: 42.8% Destruction #The head of Petunia's teddy bear is torn off by Mr. Pickels. #A tree was cut down and the leg from the tree fell on the road. #The windows on the back and front windows of the truck are broken by the metal sheets in the trunk. #Mr. Pickels stabs a sock puppet with a needle, causing it to rip and tear. Goofs #It is unknown why Lammy would have four chairs in her tea party when it is just her and Mr. Pickels. (Unless they planned for it, knowing that Petunia might come and join them.) #The position of Lammy's bow changes numerous times, even in continuous shots. #When Lammy is having her tea party in the beginning, there are times when chairs are missing. #Lumpy should not have been able to wear his helmet, due to his antlers. #Cuddles' ears and legs leave no blood on the street. #The insides of Flaky's sliced waist is nothing but red. #A huge portion of Flaky's quills disappear when she dies. #Nica Lorber voices Petunia in this episode, but the credits mistakenly list her name as Ellen Connell. This still wouldn't be accurate as Lori Jee is Petunia's new voice actor not Ellen. (However, Lori Jee is sampled and credited in a lot of episodes in this season, even more than Lori Jee, who was only credited to be Petunia's voice in Something Fishy, I Nub You and Cubtron Z.) #Kenn Navarro is credited for voicing Cuddles even though Cuddles didn't make a sound in the episode. See Also *Vote or Die Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lammy Category:Episodes Starring Mr. Pickels Category:2010 Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths